blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Otterpaw/song
Otterpaw is a lithe light brown tabby she-cat with swirly stripes and white belly, muzzle, paws and warm amber eyes. She has a white tail tip, and a torn ear tip. Personality Kind, smart she-cat with a good heart and a positive personality. Otterpaw is clever and smart, but also sometimes is silly and funny. She tries to be as active as she can, participating in NTA and going on BlogClan everyday after school. On The Blog She joined BlogClan on September 24, 2017 Otterpaw participates in NTA, and tries to be there early (although, sometimes swim meets get in the way!) On the Warriors Games Page, she hosts/hosted some games, like Regular NTA, Mixed Games, First Leaf-Bare (cancelled), Life In The Tribe, and Regular NTW. On Live Chat, she tries to come on any time she can. Fanfiction Fanfiction * The New Group One-Shots * Where My Loyalty Belongs (Completed!) Blog-Fics * Disappeared Friends BlogClan Friends Feel free to add yourself, and the link to your page! * Dawnpaw (Dawnbringer) * Firepaw/leap * Snowlight * Moonpaw/breeze * Loudfern * Silverpaw (Silverleaf) * Leaf Lost in Blizzard * Dovepool Real-Life Friends * Lilydapple (she-cat) * Junipernose (she-cat) * Sparklight (she-cat) * Nightleaf (tom) * Lionfoot (tom) * Firelight (she-cat) * Cloverfox (she-cat) * Harechaser (tom) * Meadowsky (she-cat) * Echorunner (she-cat) * Mistlestrike (she-cat) Seasonal Names Halloween * Ominous Otterpaw (2017) Thanksgiving * Otterpaw's Creative Thanksgiving Name (2017) Christmas * That OTTER Annoying Christmas Song On The Radio (2017) Favorites Animals * Otters (duh) * Cats * Dolphins * Foxes * Horses Hobbies * SWIMMING!! * Drawing * Orchestra (Violin) * Stalking BlogClan :P * Writing * Thinking About BlogClan during Class Songs * Believer by Imagine Dragons * Thunder by Imagine Dragons * Perfect by Ed Sheeran * Thumbs by Sabrina Carpenter Warriors Shippings * Bramble X Squirrel * Leaf X Crow * Blue X Oak * Jay X Stick (I just had to) * Lion X Cinder * Dove X Tiger * Twig X Fin Characters (That Aren't From Warriors) * Percy Jackson (from Percy Jackson) * Annabeth Chase (from Percy Jackson) * Piper McLean (from Heroes of Olympus) * Bailey (from A Dog's Purpose) * Sadie Kane (from Kane Chronicles) Books * WARRIORS (duh!) * A Dog's Purpose * Percy Jackson * Heroes of Olympus * Kane Chronicles Movies * Star Wars * ... That's all I can think of :P Trivia * Besides Otterpaw, other names she was considering was Squirrelbreeze and Whiskerfrost * Her birthday is June 27th * She is allergic to cats (BUT MY COUSIN HAS ONE AND I AM JUST FINE!!!!) * She is a competitive swimmer * Favorite cats include: Squirrelflight, Ivypool, Violetpaw, Brackenfur, Blaze, Bramblestar, Leafpool, Hollyleaf, Crowfeather, and more that she that she is lazy to put on right now * Least favorite cats include: Ashfur, Breezepelt, Nightcloud, Spottedleaf, Brokenstar * She lives in New Jersey, USA * She loves and I mean LOVES to swim * Changed her name to Otterfrost on December 8, 2017 * She likes the Warriors Game Page the most on BlogClan * Joined BlogClan Wiki on November 17, 2017 * She is in 7th Grade * She read EVERY single Warriors book * She doesn't know what to put on here anymore * She just wanted to add another bullet here * Hi * Goodbye Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice